


Batman:The Demon's Wrath

by ShadowBat_Arts



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBat_Arts/pseuds/ShadowBat_Arts
Summary: A Batman AU on what if Damian turned dark.
Kudos: 8





	Batman:The Demon's Wrath

The dark haired tanned male moved from the green liquid that eminated a glow from his skin as he was dressed turning his dark green and black outfit,where the glow of the water hit, a light shade. His sharp green eyes narrowed thin his lips set in a cocky smirk. He was,even if it wasn't shown, proud of what he did. A scarred tan hand moved through raven black hair. His eyes showing a coldness in his green eyes who coldness could match that of a snake if not worse.. He moved fluidly to the room a hint of white teeth showing through a smirk.

Upon entering the room the 16 year old sat upon the throne like chair where an older woman with green eyes. As he had moved black clad assassins raised a sword straight up as he passed. "Bring in the prisoners"He spoke his voice cold as ice and yet simultaneously devoid of emotion as he lounged in the throne like chair his hand placed placed casually against his head.

He was like a panther lounging comfortably in a tree almost. The way he lounged his lean muscle frame, not quite filled out yet, portraying a sense of a calm relaxed state. Yet, his eyes and the way his muscles were just slightly tense said otherwise. He watched with an almost predatory look as 4 men were brought in,stripped of any way or means of escape from their bonds. "Kneel before the Demon's Head"The stern but siren sweet voice of the woman at his side spoke. Each male was forced to their knees. "Tt, mother please I can handle this myself. Leave now" The Demon's Head spoke.

Talia's green gaze looked to Damian before she moved walking past one of the older 4 captives"I had given you a chance beloved now you will have to live with...or die with your choice"She spoke with a sickly sweet voice as she left the room.

Damian had waited til she was gone as he stood. Though before the male could speak a wet laugh cut through the growing silence."Hahaha you have got to be s-shitting me. We were out-outdone by a k-kid"the third oldest of the captives seemed to laugh even if it hurt. His laughter cause splashes of deep red to hit the polished ground beneath him. He wore a battle worn,bloodied and tattered brown jacket,a kevlar dark gray shirt with a bright red bat emblem on it,it was also tattered and wounds scored his chest and some of his back among some old scars. He was bound at his wrists and legs to keep him from much movement. His mask was gone and white tufts of hair slightly red with blood stuck to his forehead his body shuttering with the laugh.

"nnng...Hood you aren't making the situation any better"The youngest of the four spoke. He wasn't any of a better situation. He was hurt as well even a peice of a broken katana was wedged into his thin frame.

A laugh broke the conversation between the two. It was dark,malicious and full of contempt."No need for the insipid nicknames..... Timothy. I know your names"He spoke as he stopped in front of The oldest of the four. His green eyes narrowed."even you Father"He seemed to pause saying the word cather with such venom he practically spat the words in the older man's marred face."You know what comes next"He spoke before he spoke to the assassins holding them tight to the ground, "You know where tp take them. Make it slow an-"

"You don't..h..have to do this."Came a new voice interrupting the Demon's head. Damian paused his green gaze resting on the face of the man next to his father. One lean and muscled much like an acrobat but wounds marred the body of the dark haired man. He watched as he looked up at him with blue eyes one swollen eye but mixtures of emotion floated in them. Compassion,anger,confusion,and one Damian despised the most ,Hope. "If he is your father you don't have to lead this life...Talia she is using you."He spoke. Damian just gave a short laugh."Richard, very hopeful. To bad it won't work though look at your situation. Look at Gotham. It burns in ruins what hope have you left. I find it laughable that you can find hope that I can change"He said gripped Dick's face with a firm grip as he made him look up at him."You I will have fun taking that hope from your hideous blue eyes Grayson. "he said before he seemed to think about it"or I have a better idea"he said and drawing the ornate dagger he slashed at the exposed jugular red spraying his hand before a thud. Chaos insued, "Take the other three out of here now"He ordered as the three were drug out"and get rid of the body"he said.

~~~~~

Damian shot up in a cold sweat his green eyes dilated. Rain hit steadily at the closed window of his room. "just...a dream all it was."He muttered to himself. Though it felt so real."Tt get ahold of yourself. Its just a silly dream"He spoke to himself but he still couldn't shake the nerve rattling feeling of what his dream self jad done and how much he was really capable of.

He didn't know if it was because he had made a sound or if just dumb luck as he heard his door open and a crack of light broke the darkness of his room. "Lil D, everything alright?"Dick spoke as he moved into the room closing the door behind him. Damian seemed to steel himself almost tensing but Dick knew him. He had known him for the past 6 years. He knew when Damian had a fright during the night or when he refused to open up. Dick moved to the bed as he always did in this certain situation and Damian moved over even if begrudgingly he did so. As he did he felt did pull him close and to his lean frame and ask"what was it this time Dami"he spoke quietly in the stillness of the dark.

Damian felt water well at his green eyes as he his his face from veiw. Of course Dick had been the one to pull the dreaded tears from him. The one emotion he hated,sadness. It was like a weakness." I...killed you"He mumbled quietly as the tears slipped down his tan face."Well I am here now...and everything is Okay.."He spoke quietly."Get some sleep Lil D.."He spoke humming quietly. Damian seemed to calm as he listened to the vibrations of him humming and his heartbeat against his ear to fall back into a calming sleep."I'm not going anywhere" he said in a murmur."I promise"he said quietly as the two brothers laid in complete silence, the older holding the younger in a comforting manner til morning's light.

Present Day

That had been a year ago to the day. All it had been was a dream,a bad nightmare. That was how it all started. A mind trick something small. He could remember how real it had felt when the blood spurted over his hand and how it pooled on the floor. That dream despite how jarring it was was the start of things worse to come. The 17 year old now stood in an ornate designed room dressed in green and gold and black. The dreams had only gotten worse. The family he had held dear after so many years. The family he accepted in after pushing them away or keeping them at an arms length for 7 years. Even Tim, whom he still butted heads with because they rarely seen eye to eye, got along a little bit better. Not by much but they still did. The raven haired teen didn't want to lose that so He had went to the source of the problem. It did after all have to have something to do with his mother and the Demon's Head. Usually it did or so he liked to think.

He frowned some closing his narrowed emerald gaze. Moving a hand through his hair as he sighed." It should not take this long"He grumbled irritable and why shouldn't he. He had been left in the room for over 4 hours to await Talia's arrival so he could get answers. He was sure the others were figuring out he had left like before. Because of these dreams he often beleived he was as bad as the dreams portrayed which made the young tan skinned male violent. Damian didn't need to be any more violent then he needed to be. Though recently he had become worse and worse each patrol,each fight he was always inches away from crossing the age old line he hadn't crossed in years. He couldn't do it again. He couldn't risk it he needed to fix it and he knew Talia had something to do with it. Subliminal messages,some way she could mess with his dreams force him to beleive he was evil after everything he had done to redeem himself even after thinking he wasn't redeemable.

Finally the creak of the door was heard before the click of heels telling Damian she had finally arrived. He turned to the she devil."Tt,about damn time mother"He grumbled somewhat."Damian my you have gotten taller"She spoke."What brings you here?"She spoke but she knew. Somehow she always knew. Damian's gaze narrowed more"You know why I'm here. The dreams you need to stop them now because I know you have something to do with them"He said as he crossed his arms looking to Talia. Talia feigned an innocent smile"My son I have no idea what you mean but if its some dream bothering you. I have a way to stop it"She spoke almost helping him a little too easy. Damian frowned knowing it was too easy but he needed the solution,he would worry about the backlash later."Tt,fine mother lead the way"He said.

Talia smiled a bit more before she lead Damian from the room down the long hallway to the dark room she opened the door to. The room seem plain unimportant at first glance but once the dull light was flicked on you could see some constrewed contraption,a chair and what looked like a table as if she knew he was coming. He gritted his teeth"Y-"He couldn't get it out though as he felt the sharp prick of a needle peirce the skin at his neck. 'No this can't happen'He thought to himself as the darkness edged his vision. He just needed to fight off whatever she had injected but the more he fought it the more the darkness swallowed his vision until he slumped to the ground. Talia smirked just slightly"Soon my young prince things will be as they should be"she said with a smirk"Get him on the table and get our special guest"she said watching the assains move getting Damian on the table quietly.

They then vanished to retreive their guest. After about five minutes the assassins escorted in a lean muscled young man with messy dirty blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. He moved to the machine set up."What specifically did you need altered Miss Al Ghul"He spoke his voice deep considering his small size. Talia frowned and spoke"Everything from age 10 and up. Everything useless but I still need the important lessons learned Kimmerson"She spoke refering to the male by his last name. The man turned his gaze to her"worry not miss Al Ghul your Prince will only remember what you need among a few added memories as you've requested"He said. "but please call Dr. Menticide after all dear its what I specialize in"He said with a cruel smile."Now for this to work I will need the space and two of your men as my helpers"Dagon said.

Talia seemed to conscider this before she nodded"as long as I get my results Dr. You should know what happens when I don't get what I want"She warned before exiting the room leaving the two assassins with Dagon. The male turned his attention to the machine."Get him strapped down and hooked up"He said calibrating ths machine before he hooked up a few other wires and tid bit. He then started typing something into the machine half watching as the assassins moved attaching things onto Damian. And strapping him down to the table. Dagon then moved attaching another thing a few different places to moniter his heart rate and a few other vital things before he began typing once more. He then laughed"Let's get started shall we"He said before he pushed a button and pointed out a small lever"Pull that"He ordered. As he did the assassin pulled said lever and Damian still very much out of it strained against the straps his back arching off the table before his gaze snapped open a very painful scream escaping him as he felt the jolt course through him. It was then that his body slumped once more relaxing against the restraints once more as he was out again. Dagon smirked"good good."He said quietly."Again" he ordered.

This continued for 3 more hours while Talia had down what she could to throw the Batfamily off of Damian's trail with some help of course.

Soon enough the screaming stopped and silence settled."Unhook him and get him in the chair. Strap him down we need to see if he remembers what we need him to"Dr. Menticide said after a moment. He watched as they unhooked the wires and things from Damian before undoing the straps and moving him to the chair. They then continued to restrain him in the chair."now ....we wait."He said moving to stand before Damian as the grandson of the Demon's head was coming to. As emerald green eyes opened they narrowed cold and angry.

Dagon had smirked so far it seemed to be working. Now only he needed to ask the questions. "Damian...my lord"Dagon said as he dropped to one knee. Damian seemed to regard him with cold eyes."What is the meaning of these straps remove them"He spoke and the assassins didn't hesitate to do so."Dagon looked to him."my lord what do you remember?"he asked. The corner of Damian's lips twitched slightly"I remember that mother summoned me home as my time with father has ended. That now I must take my rightful place"He said simply as if Dagon was incompent with his question."and what of your family Nightwing,Red Hood,Red Robin?"He question. Damian rolled his eyes as he stood adjusting the tunic top,"Unimportant pests "He said simply"now enough with this where is mother so we can discuss my next steps forward?"he spoke. "she awaits you in the main room down the hall my lord"He said. With that Damian left the room.

\---------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you who might have read my short story the darkness within will notice I readded it here. This is because I decided to add it into the story to help make some sense sort of.
> 
> Also the character Dagon Kimmerson aka Dr. Menticide is an oc I fitted for the purpose of this story.


End file.
